


Fictober 2k19 Day 2 Prompt #7

by FinalFantasyXVNut



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2019, Original Character - Freeform, aot - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, ermia, my writing, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalFantasyXVNut/pseuds/FinalFantasyXVNut
Summary: Fictober 2k19 Day 2 Prompt #7 "No, and that's Final."Writing, Maria Bonavarious(c) meEren Jaeger(c) AoT; Attack on Titan; Shingeki no Kyojin; Hajime Isayama





	Fictober 2k19 Day 2 Prompt #7

"No, and that's final." Eren told Maria as she was sitting on the bed in their shared bedroom in one of the newer locations outside the walls. Maria was sitting there on her bed, a look of sadness and confusion on her face. "Wh-what do you mean I can't go with you?? We've always stuck together up until now. Why can't I go with you?"

Maria grasped one of his hands as, he was pulling one of his tank tops over his head, as well as his sleeping pants before he lightly squeezed her hand, he then let it go before he walked towards the bathroom to go and brush his teeth in front of the mirror. Maria got up from their bed, to go and brush their teeth next to him. 

He had finished brushing his teeth, reaching for a paper towel to wash his face after rinsing. Maria glanced at him from the corner of her eye, finished brushing her teeth as well. "Eren, why can't I come? Is it because I'd get in the way or what? You afraid I'll die?" He had stopped to throw away the paper towel and, she could tell his body language had changed when she asked him yet again.

"Maria, that't not of your concern..stop asking questions that don't need to be answered.." She froze on the spot, she knew that if he used her first name; they were going to just have a senseless argument about why she should go and why she should not go.

"Eren please, I'm your wife. You can't keep everything from me so, jut tell me!!" She flinched as she saw him look right at her, his eyes turning a deep amber color as he sized her up and backed her up against a wall. She kept backing up till her back hit it. Before she could say another word, she felt a rush of air zoom past her left cheek after she heard him yell "DAMMIT MARIA! YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND WHY YOU NEED TO STAY HERE WHERE ITS SAFE!!" as his fist slammed against the wall next to her face, steam coming off of it as it was beginning to heal already.

Maria lost balance on her feet for a few seconds till, she mustered up the courage to stand up again and quickly, but carefully run back to the bed they shared; hiding her face under the covers as, tears started to fall on the mattress and the pillow she was laying on as well.

Eren looked at his hand, completely healed after what he just did in anger toward his wife. His Maria. 'What the hell is wrong with me..?' He thought to himself as, he ran one of his hands through his long hair he let grow out to his shoulders after they made it outside the walls, while he was sitting on the toilet seat. Was Maria ever going to talk to him again or, would she hate him forever?

**Author's Note:**

> Bookmarks, comments, kudos are appreciated~!!


End file.
